Nothing I Won't Give
by FunkMaster9000
Summary: [EdxWin hints] Winry stands out side on a cool autumn evening wondering where Ed has disappeared to. She hears an echo off the round hills. Someone was singing, but whos vioce is it? Read and find out. [flammes are not wanted]


Author: in anime shows have you ever wanted to hear your fave character sing? _Hee hee, _I'll share a secret for those who don't know that Ed can sing! (and when I say Ed I mean voice actor Vic Mignogna) Yes, if you download this song called Brother sung by Vic Mignogna (or look it up on youtube) it's in Ed's voice XD! Here are the lyrics to the song in a one shot song fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

This means: **'_Singing'_**

This means: **sounds**

This means: _Thinking_

---

Anime: Fullmetal Alchemist (don't own)

Song: Nothing I won't Give (sadly don't own)

Story idea is my own

* * *

There was a chill in the air as the sun got lower in the sky. The cold weather was a sign that winter wasn't far away. Winry sighed heavily as she pulled the thick blanket tighter around her slender body as she drank her hot cocoa and looked out the window. 

She had just finished attaching Ed's limbs and was now taking a break. Ed was in the other room probably still sleeping from when the nerves got attached and pasted out on the coach.

Three days ago Ed and Al returned home so Ed could get his auto-mail fixed. Winry was happy to be of help to the brothers when ever she can, though not without at least giving Ed a piece of her mind about damaging her auto-mail for like... the 20th time. She sighed again wishing the brothers would tell her more about their journey. Maybe if Ed told her how his auto-mail kept breaking she'd understand more.

She heard **clank clank clank** of Al's heavy feet as he entered the room.

"Have you seen brother?" Al asked.

"No I thought he was still sleeping." She replied.

"I hate it when he does that," Al huffed. "He always runs off."

"It's not hard to imagine. Ed must've gone for a walk or something to try out his auto-mail. The boy has to stay mobile or else he'll go insane."

Al chuckled "That's true."

"Here sit tight, I'll go look of him." Winry stood up, leaving the warm blanket to hang on the back of the chair. Feeling the cold wood under her feet she winced I little and slid her feet into her slippers.

"No its ok I'll look for him."

"Before you leave tomorrow you better rest up, ok Al?" Winry insisted to look for Edward. She wanted to see if he was feeling alright. It was true that Ed doesn't like to stand still of long but running off isn't like him at all. "he probably didn't go very far."

Winry walked out side in warmer cloths then before but could still feel the cold on her body.

Faintly, she heard a voice echoing off the small round hills of the country scene.

**_'Haunted by the past, and nightmares that seem so unreal  
Wish that I could turn back time  
and spare the pain that we both feel  
And how we've changed'_**

She walked closer to the sound of the voice as it started to grow in volume.

**_'Things'll never be the same  
(Things'll never be the same)  
We were foolish then but our trials served to make us strong  
The burdens are not yours alone'_**

She found her self walking towards the burnt remains of what was left of Ed and Al's home. Walking closer she saw a familiar figure sitting under a tree.

_No way… _Winry thought to herself as she softly stepped forwards so not to make much sound. _Edward…?_ Winry wondered as she sat on the bottom of the hill, out of Ed's sight. He was completely oblivious to her presence. He didn't even notice her walk up. His focus was in front of him, looking like he was pretending to sing to an invisible audience.

**_I promise you  
There is nothing I won't give  
To see this through  
Return the soul to where it lives  
I promise you  
I'd go everywhere I've been  
To find a way  
To make atonement for my sin  
And see, see your smiling face again_**

Ed stopped at the momentary pause between the chorus and the next verse. Resting his head on the tree trunk he felt nervous all of a sudden. Like a pair of eyes was watching him. Snapping his head around and saw Winry sitting at the bottom of the hill looking up at him. He jumped in his seat, surprised to see Winry find where he was supposedly hiding.

Knowing that she's been found out, Winry stands up to join Ed under the tree. He watched her as she stepped closer, waiting until she was near enough to ask her his question.

"…H-how long-have you been… sitting here?"

"From the start, right up till you stopped." Ed bushed from his embarrassment.

"Why did you stop Ed?" Winry asked softly.

"It's… it's embarrassing." He replied truthfully. Winry placed her head on his left shoulder.

"You'll come out here and sing for the trees and birds but you wound sing for me…?" Ed rested his cheek on her forehead as she put her hands on Ed's hands linking there fingers together in his lap. She felt the difference between the warmth flesh and the cold metal on her hands. "Please continue." She said in a soft tone.

Ed rested the back of his head on tree trunk.

_**'When we paid the price at last  
And we are whole once more  
Life will be the way it was  
The way it was before that day she slipped away  
Together we'll redeem that day'**  
_

Hearing him sing was something she'd never heard before, though as kids they'd sing silly songs but this seemed different. If she hadn't seen his lips move she might have thought this was a dream of her own imagination.

**_'And I promise you  
There is nothing I won't give  
To see this through  
Return the soul to where it lives  
I promise you  
I'd go everywhere I've been  
To find a way  
To make atonement for my sin  
And see, see your smiling face'  
_**

**(I promise...)  
(I promise...)  
**

Winry whispered with him.

**(I promise)  
**

**_'I promise you  
There is nothing I won't give  
To see this through  
Return the soul to where it lives  
I promise you  
I'd go everywhere I've been  
To find a way  
To make atonement for my sin  
And see, see your smiling face again'_**

Ed finished and felt his jacket start to get damp. Looking down at Winry she used his shoulder to cry on. He shifted in his seat to face her so she could rest her face on his chest just under his chin.

"Your always the one crying, Winry."

"B-because you r-refuse not to…" Winry said though her voice was muffled through the fabric of Ed's jacket.

"Maybe because you never gave me a chance to?" Ed rubbed her back to comfort her. "You always do it for me."

"I'm… not s-strong like you are." Ed didn't reply. He continued to stroke her back.

When Winry calmed down she looked up at him. "Ed… that song was sad, did you write it?"

"Ya, when I had the time." Edward turned gold eye's away from her blue ones and gazed at the darkened sky as the sun went lower under the horizon. "I wrote it because of what I was afraid of. What if there's no way to return Al to his normal body, what if things can't go back to the way it was before. These 'What if" questions sometimes hurt to even think about."

"_Heh_" Ed laughed. "Me strong? Not a day goes by that I don't regret what we've done…"

* * *

Author: Boooooooooored! I had the whole house myself, after dancing around my house insanely and playing air gutair I needed something to do… So ya, this turned out really depressing but oh well, Yup, boredom will make you write strange stuff sometimes… 


End file.
